Like a drug
by a-writers-queue
Summary: Time skip. 1869, and 2769/6927 if you squint. T for safety 'Hibari views Mukuro like a drug he needs for living' Just a short drabble on Hibari and Mukuro. Mostly in Hibari's view, ends with Mukuro's I guess


_**In a sense it's TYL timeline because it's a time skip, but not ten years.**_

_**Do you believe me when I say that Hibari is like.. really obsessed over Mukuro more than Mukuro would ever be obsessed of anyone else?  
I'm a little surprised that it's unpopular opinion.  
Pairing: mainly 1869, hint of one sided 2769 {2769 because it's Sawada who carries unrequited feelings}**_

_**Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! does not belong to me, it respectfully belongs to Akira Amano.  
**_

* * *

He would never have gotten to know him if he never had that conflict which lasted for a month. The previous days, life had been boring because he could never find an opponent that he could struggle against.

This year was different. He had never thought he'd come across so much interesting people. From a child who looked like he had a split personality; from being a crybaby to a leader of a gang, a baby who made him question his strengths, a sword master who apparently could've been a formidable opponent if he wasn't such a pacifist, a capable right hand man who could get over his head sometimes.

But the one who had him stuck like glue was a student who was a year younger than him. He was around the leader child's age, but he was significantly different. He was the only one who was able to shake him to the point he was considered 'defeated'

For someone to never have faced defeat so humiliating like that before, he was amazed by the younger male. To be able to defeat him and get away with it alive. It's like that child was an opponent the heavens had reserved just for him.

Just for him to have, him to kill, him to savour.

After his encounter with this child, he never let the chance of defeating him slip by. This was one of the other reasons why he joined the crybaby child of the Mafia, even if he didn't give a crap about mafia.

He became their Cloud Guardian so that he can tear off every limb of that child. Who knew that child was to be their Mist Guardian as well?

Fate played well there. To put the two together knowing they would be out for each's throats, but yet carelessly threw the two in the same team.

One thing he had always liked about fighting this child; he would return the same gesture even though he harbours nothing for him. It wasn't like that child hated him the same way he hated that child, but the child was happy to fight him to satisfy both their high bloodlust.

The child hated _all_ of humanity if there was anything he hated. He chose no one to his calling, he just hated all of it as a whole. As he proclaimed, humanity is the reason why he had to live six lives of hell, each of different kinds, engraving every single torture he endured during those lives inside an eye of his.  
Humanity broke him, used him, and then planned to throw him away as they were finished with him. He was never allowed to cry over it, nor show a sign that he was in discomfort.

If the world can abandon a child who had yet do anything in shame, then why not abandon a world full of sin?

When the Prefect brought action against the child, he'd only smile and return the same anger, the same sense of vengeance, and once more..

The same sense of joy fighting each other. Even though it was of irrelevance to the child, for an unknown reason, he'd still fight the prefect with the same enthusiasm that he receives from that said prefect.

But this child couldn't last forever with the prefect. As the Mafia leader had the child sent to the lowest of prisons after their first encounter, like if it were to be the Seventh life of torture for the child. But it wasn't like the prefect would've done something different.

The child would somehow manage to still interact with the Prefect through a proxy; a little girl who couldn't live without the child's support. In a sense it made sense to why the child saved the girl's life, but the unusual sense of caring he shows in her stead was strange.

Maybe the Leader was actually successful in cleansing his heart and hate energy when they fought. But the proxy was the sole reason to how the Prefect was still able to fight with the child.

But it has still been so long since he actually fought the child for real. The real body of the child still locked up and chained, the prefect had no choice but to wait as patiently as he can to fight the child once again.

In a parallel world, he actually had to make the whole wait.  
Ten years he had to wait. Even though he did still fight the child through the proxy, it wasn't enough, as it was only less than fifteen minutes if someone were to squint.

Who said ten years was short? No one ever said that before have they?

When the child of that world came, he was first rumoured to be already killed by the Millefiore don. At first he refused to believe it, but when he witnessed the strength of that leader, he was almost convinced.

He was angered by how that child, _his child_, was killed by someone else during that time in that world. It angered him that he couldn't reach him first.

Fate lied to him there. As the child, now a well grown Illusionist, was alive and was able to make the prettiest of Illusions. Much better than what his younger self once did, even if he spent ten whole years in prison. As far as the Cloud Guardian knew, the Illusionist showed a brilliant power, without showing a hint of weakness he acquired from being in chains for too long.

As always, fate had no mercy on him. Fate was playing tricks on him.

Fate made the two meet again. But the Cloud Guardian made no sign of fighting him, even if he became the Prefect from ten years ago. The now younger prefect was amazed that the Illusionist became such an amazement in ten years

But at the same time, he wouldn't have believed it if the Illusionist became weaker. He knew through his stubborn thought process that the Illusionist would never allow that, or at the very least, never show the world his weakness.

The world he hated so much.

When the younger selves went back to their own time, out of the parallel word, all the Prefect could think about is how much stronger the Illusionist could get. He was shaken was enthusiasm, looking forward for another encounter with the Illusionist.

Again and again. Even if the boring old cycle kept repeating. To the Prefect, it was a whole new world he experienced whenever he was with the Illusionist.

Even if people gave him looks that shouted a 'really now?' he knew he could never share that feeling with anyone, except the Illusionist.

For he understands him the most right now. And he is willing to share the same enthusiasm.

But yet it had the Prefect wondering, why does the Illusionist do this? Why wouldn't he just give up on the prefect whom everyone who given up on him whenever he gets all excited about the Illusionist?

As the Prefect always had thought; fate will tell all.

Soon the Illusionist had his body possessed by another Illusionist. The prefect was angry at the child's stupidity to let that happen, but at the same time he couldn't hold his joy inside.

To know that the Illusionist's body is now out of prison temporarily. He didn't care if it wasn't the child's soul in it, as long as it was a strong mind in it, every fight with the child's body is worth going through.

The child was to be only his prey after all.

Another time he faced defeat by the Illusionist's hands, but this wasn't a shameful defeat, because it wasn't a real fight. He just wanted to punch someone, and he did, so he was fine with it, knowing that soon the real mind of the Illusionist will go back.

For the real fight wasn't there, but it would the aftermath of this conflict.

He was right, that after the conflict was resolved, the Vendicare whom held the child as their prisoner decided to set him free for good behaviour. The only problem was, the child's body was almost broken once again, with every inch of his body covered in wounds: it was like possessing a dead body at that point.

So once again he had to make himself wait for the recovery of the child, so he could fight him for real.

This kind of sequence went for a long time. When the Mafia leader resolved the issue that his favourite baby had, the Guardians were free to do whatever they felt like, because the leader once again refused to become leader, and everyone was temporarily told to do whatever they liked. So the Prefect spent his time fighting the Illusionist at most part.

It's been three years since the whole Mafia business started. The world was in a much safer environment, even though there were still fights among the other countries of the world, it didn't involve the Mafia that the crybaby was forced to lead.

It figures the baby didn't give up on making the Mafia leader a mafia leader, as he now lead the campaign to not make the boy a Mafia leader, but to make him the next Vongola Primo. So he called it "Neo Vongola Primo"  
It technically was the same thing, but with a fancy name. The Guardians he had for his mafia would be his Guardians for this vigilante. It wasn't like they disagreed, except for one.

The child who was ordered to play the Vongola Mist Guardian refused. Because the girl who was his proxy was an independent soul now, he said she should take his place in being a Guardian, now that he has nothing to gain being in the Mafia team.

Previously he had only joined the Mafia for the protection of his friends, he forfeited his life to the mafia, even though he naturally wouldn't do that, in fact he would never give himself away for something he hated, but because he wanted to ensure the safety of his friends, he once again gave his life away.

Except now they're safe with him, so he really doesn't need to force himself to submission to the Mafia for anything now.

The Prefect was aware of a situation like this, because the girl looked more comfortable being with the Mafia group than he would ever look. Although the one who was called to be the Mist Guardian was truly the Illusionist boy, the girl had an easier time being with them.

Now being a freelancer Illusionist, the Vongola couldn't involve themselves with him anymore, but because of the leader's kind heart, he always checked on him, as he truly was concerned of every friend of his.  
Being one of the only people who knew what the Illusionist had to live with, he pitied having the thought of leaving him behind, in a sense of the world forsaking the child once again. He didn't want to be like those adults he spent life with.

He wanted to be someone the Illusionist can laugh with. But he knew no matter what he did, it never be genuine.

Even though the child did show interest of wanting to possess the leader's body, the boy knew it was now a lie whenever he says it. It was only once where the illusionist truly wanted to possess the mafia leader, because if he still did, he would've done it in his sleep.

In fact, the Illusionist had been showing more distance to everyone who wasn't his family/friends, but even to them he'd only fake his emotion in front of them. Sometimes the Mafia leader wondered, did the Illusionist enjoy his time being a guardian, or has he isolated himself because of being a guardian for so long?

Other than fighting with the Cloud Guardian, even the Illusionist girl wasn't sure of what processed in the Illusionist boy's mind. At most point he'd be alone in his room doing something, going out alone then coming back a little disheveled, and then time to himself for something else, then just sleeping.

Maybe he doesn't know what to do now other than living normally. He always looked so bored, even the Prefect who said he'd fight him anytime doesn't fight him as much through the years. Has he become a boring opponent?

As these thoughts ran through the Illusionist's mind, he went out for an evening walk.

He didn't expect to meet anyone, as whenever he went on walks, he met with no one other than the Sky leader himself, and sometimes going to cafés with him for tea, or just trying in his best ability to answer questions that he had in the most superficial and in character answers, even if he was lying.

Today was no different for him, the same thing might just go on, and this was why he didn't expect himself to be painfully hitting a brick wall of an alleyway.

He didn't expect to have both of his hands thrown above himself by the Prefect who now seemed considerably taller than him over the past three years. For someone to be at the least eight centimeters shorter than the child be 9 centimeters taller than him now. Growth spurts are amazing.

He didn't expect to have his breath roughly stolen from him as he was further pressed to the wall with an iron grip on his gloved hands. He managed to find a way to move his face away as he looked down, breathless in surprise, with his pale cheeks in a shade of red. Before he could ask further questions he was cut off.

Questions came later maybe, as the Prefect had a sinister look on his face as he saw the fear on the Illusionist's face "You really are like a drug" is what he had said. It was out of character for the Illusionist to feel fear, but the fact that he began to feel trapped once again rendered him fearful for future events.

Through fear, he was only able to smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Line~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Walking was an issue for him again. He wasn't sure what the cause was for the searing pain he was feeling.

He knew he was underaged, so drinking was never an option for him, but to feel pain right now sounded like he was on hangover for some reason.  
His memory was even foggy, which made him feel like he probably did do some drinking, until he looked to the side. No, it would've been better if he was disobeying the rules of life and drinking, something better than something like this.

At this he remembered what happened. He was out for his evening walks out of Kokuyo when he was forced to a wall, and was trapped by a Prefect whom he thought was tired of him. But instead of having a fight with him, he was instead shown a thing of intimacy by contact through the mouth. When he tried asking or opening his mouth, the process repeated.

And then he was told _"You really are like a drug"_ before the Illusionist was released by the iron grip of the Prefect, and almost fell through fear, but instead smiled at him, which the Prefect took as an invitation and pulled him into a tight embrace.

The possibility of them having romantic feelings was horrifying to the illusionist, because he knew it was impossible. Both were too aromantic for feeling love.

No.. It wasn't love. It was nothing like love.

Love is only shared when both are interested, and mutual feelings are expressed. This was nowhere close to having love, it was just the bloodlust between the two being expressed differently. It was another way of fighting, and the Illusionist isn't very capable of fighting in such a way.

Hence he lost this fight and took full damage on it. His triumph over defeating the prefect was nothing compared to this defeat. The fact that he was thrown into submission infuriated him. The fact of seeing himself trying to stop bothered him to no end.

He was at the other's mercy.

He tried shifting his mind off it until he realized, he doesn't even know where he was. It didn't look like a prison cell or anything, in fact, there was a door leading to the backyard. The room was more of a room, which was where he was able to take a shower in, and there were actually room things hence it was an insult to call it prison grounds.

Walking to the backyard, he watched as the water ran on the rocks situated on the corner of the yard which was connected to a wall of some sort. Large black rocks only covered a small corner of the wall, but it was quarter of the yard.

It was a relaxing sight to see as the Illusionist sat on the wooden terrace, watching the droplets of water run. Even though he was at a place he didn't know of, the yard was a strangely relaxing spot to be at.

He felt a haori be thrown on his shoulders as he looked up, seeing the owner of the house, and smiled gently at him.

"Not a bad way of fighting, is it?" the yukata clad owner sat, watching the rocks with the Illusionist.

"Hm.. I guess not" He shrugged, laying his head on the other's shoulders, who adjusted the haori on the younger's shoulders.

Maybe he could get used to this sort of things. Pain is what makes him feel alive after all.

* * *

_**..I have no idea why was I even writing this, it's more of a drabble I guess.  
Anywho, I'm going to go finish the other chapters for the other**_

_**As always, any sort of feedback is appreciated~**_


End file.
